Crash Man
(Not to be confused with Crash the Hedgehog or Crash Bandicoot.) "Hey! What just happened? --CM, Life of Heroes RP: 7 Years Later Crash Man (often referred to as CM) is a 14-year old human boy and one of the main characters of the Life of Heroes RP, Life of Heroes RP 2, and Life of Heroes RP 2: Part 2. He has a crush on Sia. His real name is Noah, though he tries to cover it up. Appearance CM has light brown, semi-long hair that is a bit messy and often wears lightweight silver battle armor. It covers his chest and shoulders. Under this he usually wears a red tee-shirt and dark blue jeans. In Death From Above and 7 Years Later, however, he has no armor. Personality Intelligence Crash Man appears to be very smart in the 1st RP, although he does swear gratuitously in it. This is severely contradicted by the second RP, where he seems much more socially awkward and child-like. ''7 Years Later'' Crash Man is addicted to alcohol in the 7 Years Later RP, and seems much more comfortable about being around women, most likely because of his living in the nigh all-female Fenith Village. He is also much more disloyal to Sia. Background Crash Man's past is still mostly shrouded in mystery, but some parts have been revealed. *He grew up in an environment with mostly females. *He was cursed by NightDusk. *Laura raised him for most of his lifetime. *Crash Man's father faked his death, and his mother went to a retreat a few years after to recover from her trauma. *His father became evil and resurfaced many years later after creating an entire artificial island, and mainly Xia, Xia's brother, and Surge. *CM's mother is the guardian of Mt. Fate, contrary to popular belief. Powers/Abilities CM has most of the same powers as Sia. He has a Super Form, a Hyper Form, and a werewolf form. He can also run at high speeds, but if he goes too fast, his blood pressure will dramatically rise and possibly kill him. Powers *Energy balls *Flight *Telepathy *Laser eye beams (Life of Hero RP only) Abilities *Super speed *Better-than-average strength Forms *Super *Hyper *Werewolf *Vampire (nickname given to his creepy alternate form) Events in the RPs CM has been with the RPs ever since the beginning. Family Crash Man has two siblings, his older sister Laura, whom took care of him as a child, and his younger brother Pinky. Also, in 7 Years Later, a drunk Crash Man impregnated Daria's older sister Margaret, meaning he has a child, or multiple children. Relationships Sia Sapphire Sia is CM's girlfriend in both of the RPs. Sia seems to be tolerant of Crash Man's socially awkward tendencies in the 2nd RP, but seems to occasionally be bothered. She dislikes when CM shows interest in other females (i.e. Margaret, Carmen, Alicia, Medaka, etc.) and once even slapped him (when he was ogling Margaret). She is especially annoyed at him in 7 Years Later when Marian drags him into a room to have sex with him. They also sometimes don't quite see eye-to-eye, such as when Sia said that when Crash Man agreed to be her boyfriend that she thought he would be true to her, he retorts back "I never said I'd be your boyfriend. YOU were the one who kissed ME.", causing Sia to cry. In the first RP, they have a much better relationship, but not as close. Spark Topaz Crash Man battled Spark and the other members of the Night Trio in the first RP violently, but willingly agreed to team up with them when Demon Sonic threatened to destroy the Fountain of Dreams using the power of the Dream Emeralds. In the 2nd RP, it his hinted numerous times (he sometimes actually states it) that he has a romantic interest in her, also saying when he first sees her in the 2nd RP that she has "completely lost her feminine appeal". He also tried to convince her to join the heroes after Black Doom betrayed her on Mt. Fate, but he wasn't trying to get her to join because he likes her. Medaka Kurokami CM has an amazingly huge crush on Medaka, and even has posters of her in lingerie in his room that he takes down when Sia (or someone who might tell her) comes over. How he knows her is unknown. Mukae Emukae Like Medaka, CM has a huge crush on Mukae but only has one poster of Mukae. Like with Medaka, it is unknown how Crash Man knows her. Youka Naze CM also has a crush on Naze. He is one of few people to see her without her bandages and knife-through-the-skull. Najimi Ajimu Crash Man and Najimi have only met twice and both were very brief encounters, but in both he shows a deep amount of respect and admiration for her. The first time was when he received his sword as a child from her, and the second was when he was 13 and he was travelling to Fenith Island for the first time. A pack of wolves had attacked him, but Najimi appeared and scared them off using a fire attack. He did not get to speak to her this time, however, but when he found that she disappeared, he looked in the direction she was in and bowed. Fue Yobuko Crash Man also has a crush on Fue, but due to her rivalry with Medaka, he had to forget about it. Women he has had a crush on or may have had a crush on *Sia Sapphire *Spark Topaz *Medaka Kurokami *Fue Yobuko *Youka Naze *Itami Koga *The future Buttercup (possibly, he helped her up after some Fusion Cheese Doodles knocked her down) *The future Blossom (he seemed attracted to her when he first saw her) *The future Bubbles (after seeing her picture) *Najimi Ajimu *Mukae Emukae *Xao Pai *Margaret *Daria *Alicia *Lily Rune *Odette Rune *Lin Fa *May *Carmen *Misty *Elena *Rosetta *Angela *Bianca *Bianca De Sainte-Coquille *Bianca Juniper *Anne *Alena *Videl *Tanya *Tearju Lunatique *Violet *Sofia *Sofia De Sainte-Coquille *Sky *Skyla *Mogana Kikaijima Trivia *CM's werewolf transformation is so far the only one that shows him to be in pain. *In the 2nd RP, CM states he didn't even know he could fly before, but in the 1st RP, he indeed can fly. *Although 7 Years Later was never canon, Crash Man is seen drinking Buzz Cola (LoHRP2, Part 1) and acting strangely afterward. This also happened with Espio the Chameleon in the same RP. *He has a habit of falling in love with literally any vaguely attractive girl he sees, often getting him into trouble. *In ''Life of Hero RP 2'', Crash Man shoots beams out of his eyes, an ability unseen in the mainstream RP. Gallery LoH Card-Crash Man.PNG|His card Crash Man.png Category:Heroes Category:G.U.N. Agents Category:C Category:Males Category:OCs Category:Bandicootfan63 Category:Aura Energy Guardians Category:Characters Category:Fenith Island Residents Category:Pages Category:Heroes of Light Category:Fathers Category:Crash Man's Family